Khalii's Silks and Treasures from Bijapur
Khalii Sik'patola is a young Bijapuran sylvan of Lior here to assist you. Top tier of the table. Nath - This daun nath is a beautiful piece of traditional Bijapuran jewelry. It has a hook on the end to pin it into the wearer's hair, then drapes down the cheek to end in a circular nose ring. It is set with tiny faceted garnets along the chain, and on the large ring several of the same jewels are inset. Bangle- This carved off-white resin bangle is carved with intricate inlay work in a beautiful pattern of suns and moons around its circumference. It is made to be worn on the left wrist. Chuda- This bangle bracelet is carved with intricate inlay work in a beautiful pattern of suns and moons around its circumference. It has been made to fit on the right arm. Middle tier of the table. Jewel adorned belled payal -The jewel adorned belled daun payal is a beautiful piece of traditional Bijapuran jewelry that is made to be worn on the right ankle. It is set with tiny turquoise cabochons along with tiny bells that jingle merrily with every movement. It is closed with a rosebud-shaped clasp. Chuda with dangling kalerei -This bangle bracelet is carved with intricate inlay work and set with semi-precious stones that catch the light. It has been made to be worn on the left arm. Tikka - This lanakin tikka is a beautiful piece of traditional Bijapuran jewelry. It has a hook on the end to pin it in the part of the wearer's hair, then dangles down to gracefully adorn the brow. It is set with tiny seed pearls along the chain and on the forehead, six of the same jewels form a teardrop cluster with a spray of smaller gems trailing from them. Punja - This daun punja is a beautiful piece of traditional Bijapuran jewelry. Its belled and jewel studded bracelet hangs from the wrist, and a longer segment extends down the hand to gracefully adorn the pointer or middle finger. It is set with tiny shiny sapphires along the chain, and on the ring several of the same jewels are inset. The punja jingles musically with every movement of the wearer's hand. Bottom tier of the table. Coin-trimmed hip scarf This dazzling length of fabric is elaborately trimmed along its borders and at each end. Draped over the head and shoulders it makes a bewitching accessory. This multi-layered shawl-like garment ties over the hips. The fabric is elaborately trimmed along its borders and silk tassels dangle from the ties. There is two different set of verbs for these depending on they style you pick. Dupatta - This dazzling length of fabric is elaborately trimmed along its borders and at each end. Draped over the head and shoulders it makes a bewitching accessory. This gorgeous triangular shawl is elaborately trimmed around the lower edges. Draped over the head and shoulders, it makes an elegant accessory There is two different set of verbs for these depending on they style you pick. Slippers- These delicate leather-soled flats have a slightly turned-up toe and are secured at the ankle with a braided ribbon tie. First wooden pole Sari - This graceful garment is a simple length of fabric that is tucked at the waist, wrapped around the body and draped gracefully over one shoulder. The richly colored sari is edged with a contrasting color that is continued in horizontal bands across the fall of the pallau, which drapes from the left shoulder. Made of the finest silk, this exquisite garment is a simple length of fabric that is tucked at the waist, wrapped around the body and draped gracefully over one shoulder. The richly colored sari is edged with an ornately patterned border and has bands of glittering brocade across the pallau, which drapes over the left shoulder. The verbs differ between Saris Seond wooden pole Sari Third wooden pole Sari Fourth wooden pole Sari Carved rosewood rack Ghagra- This ankle-length skirt is slightly flared at the hem. Tied at the waist, it makes an excellent foundation garment for a sari. This hip-slung ankle-length skirt has triangular gores at the bottom, allowing the decoratively bordered hem to swirl and flare out alluringly at every step. The dropped waist is tied over the hips. Verbs differ between the two styles Dhoti- Loose and flowing, these comfortable unisex pants are made from a single length of fabric. The material is hand-pleated, then draped around each leg, drawn between the legs and finally tucked-in at the waist. Salwar- These very long trousers are loosely draped around the thighs, tapering to fit snuggly around the lower calves and ankles. Choli- This cropped blouse has short sleeves, a low scooped neck and is tight fitting. Hanging from just under the bustline in the front, an apron-like flap demurely covers the midriff. Open-backed, the choli ties behind the shoulder blades and at the neck. This midriff-baring blouse has short sleeves, a low scooped neck and is tight fitting. Open-backed, it ties behind the shoulder blades and at the neck. Category:Kaezar Category:Shops